


Dance

by Saku015



Series: Pride Month 2018 [12]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Canon, Raijin Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Sometimes messages are ignored, so a person has to take the matter in their own hand.





	Dance

"Let’s have our own prom!" The idea was so absurd it was 100% certain it came from Shinra. They were sitting on the roof, eating lunch when the idiot exclaimed. Shizuo rose up his eyebrow with a bite of rice in his mouth. "It would be so much fun! We can dance, have snack, and make pictures… The best night of our senior year!"

"Two people barely enough for a party," Shizuo muttered, but when he saw the smug expression on Shinra’s face, he shook his head. "I am out of here." He stood up and walked towards the door of the roof. Before stepping in the building, he turned around. "Besides, the only reason you want this is that you want to dance with that mysterious girlfriend of yours."

 

Shizuo looked outside the window. Their teacher explained something, but because he did not understand the basics of it, he did not find any reason to pay any further attention to it. He will ask Shinra about it later.

Outside the cherry blossoms were dancing and brought back memories. Memories that he would have rather forget. Came to think of it, he felt that the object of those memories was staring at him from the other end of the classroom. He would recognize that feeling anytime. He heard his phone buzzing.

'Will Shizu-chan come to the party?'

"I knew it! Shinra, you bastard!" Shizuo mumbled angrily, but did not pay further attention to the text on his phone. When it beeped again, he put it back into his schoolbag. He hoped that message was enough straightforward.

 

Shizuo just had finished his homework and was lying on his bed when he heard the doorbell rang. He didn't pay attention to it. He knew his mom was downstairs, so she could let the guest in – and considering the late hour, the only person who could come was her best friend with her newest story about her love interest. That was the reason why he sat up immediately when he heard the knock on his own door, then the soft voice of his mother.

"Honey, one of your friends is here. Shall I let him in?" Shizuo frowned. What did Shinra want that late? Without further questions, he only said 'yes'. When the door opened, each of his limbs moved on its own, so he fell off of the bed. He saw the worry in his mothers’ eyes, but it turned into a smile after a few seconds. "Have a great time, boys!" She said, then closed the door.

"Are you okay?" His guest asked. The question was asked on a worried voice, but Shizuo knew it better. "Wow! It seems like I do not have to worry about your wellbeing after all."

"What do you want, Izaya?" Shizuo asked the other boy standing a few feet away from him. He wanted to catch him, but – as usual – the flea was faster.

"You did not answer my messages!" Shizuo rolled his eyes. The way Izaya had his hands on his hips and that pout on his face was so ridiculous. 

"Because you are fucking annoying!" He said stepping right in front of Izaya. He wanted to intimidate him, but the raven stood his ground. "I am tired. Go home!"

"Will you come or not?" The same question again! Shizuo felt the well-known vein starting to pulse again. He clenched his fists to restrain his frustration. "So, will you?"

"Why are you so interested in if I will be there or not? Shinra and Kadota are enough company," Shizuo said, turning around to walk back to his bed, when he felt a little tug on his sleeve. He heard a little mumble, but it was incoherent for him. "What did you say?"

Izaya looked up at him with a huge blush on his face. Shizuo’s caring side immediately turned on and touched the flea’s forehead with that, pushing a few black locks out of the way.

"I am not sick!" Izaya protested, hitting Shizuo’s hand gently. Shizuo frowned. He did not have any other idea why the flea’s face became such red. Izaya took a deep breath and looked at him again. "I just… want to dance with Shizu-chan."

Shizuo’s eyes widened. Dancing? Him and the flea? Together? It sounded so strange that he could not find words. And besides, they were both men! Two men doing something like that was just… not right. But when he looked at Izaya again and saw that little blush still being on its place, somehow it started feeling right.

He grabbed Izaya’s hand and pulled him to his chest. Izaya squeaked in surprise, but his fingers enlaced with his partners’ immediately. Shizuo’s hand found its way around Izaya’s waist, pulling the flea closer to himself. Izaya made the first step and within seconds, they were dancing through the room. 

The air became too hot and too cold at the same time. Izaya’s little breaths tickled his neck and Shizuo had to hold back a little giggle. He felt the others’ quickened heartbeat which was the reflection of his own. The whole situation was so intimate that Shizuo could hardly believe that him and Izaya were the main characters of it. The other boy looked up at him, sparkles playing in his eyes.

Shizuo had a feeling that he might regret his next step. He held Izaya tighter and started leaning down. Izaya closed his eyes, patiently waiting. As their lips met, everything disappeared around them – it was just them in their own little world. And Shizuo knew that he would never want to leave that place.


End file.
